Bad Boy, Kaito, Bad Boy!
by Rosslyn
Summary: [MK]Kaito proves to be a bad boy after Akako's potions proved to have side effects. He then messes with Hakuba, who proves to be...well, just very Hakuba. fluff? [yaoi warning]


**Bad Boy, Kaito, Bad Boy!**

_I've used them so many times I should own them, I really should, but…-sigh-  
HakubaxKaito slash/yaoi/shounen ai warning, whatever you wanna call it.  
Might be slightly out of character but it's not my fault, it's Akako's -smiles innocently-_

_For 4181,_ _DarthAnimus, and naimrashmi, my Santa reviewers :)_

* * *

Hakuba eyed him suspiciously.

'What are you on?"

Kaito continued to bounce around the classroom, hands behind his back, laughing manically. Aoko went to retrieve her mop while looking concerned. Akako quietly ducked under the table to check her spell book, murmuring something about 'side effects'. Hakuba, on the other hand, had to remain cool and vigilant at all times, and did not like the idea of Kaito singing the national anthem while dancing like a squirrel, nor Aoko's 007-like posture with her mop; and Akako with her wand was just the worst of all.

"Meehee, meeeheeeheee, Haku-chan!" A euphoric Kuroba Kaito whirled close and looked up at him through his eyelashes, blinking furiously.

Hakuba stared, took a deep breath, silently averted his gaze to the ceiling. The disturbing images remained in his head and refused to budge. He was eerily reminded of an overgrown baby staring at some nibbles in desire, and he did not that that _at all._

It turns out that Kaito did seem interested in Hakuba, as he pulled himself up and, while giggling furiously, rummaged through the neatly-done blonde hair.

Akako slammed the spell book shut as Aoko also stared at the horrified Hakuba, new with Harry-Potter style hair.

"…_you._"

The amazing thing about Hakuba was that he was a boy of 17 who commanded great respect in his calm tone, although this somehow faltered as the blonde breathed fire and smoke that only added to the authenticity of his standing-on-its-roots hair. Aoko mused that not only did Hakuba looked like a blonde Harry Potter without glasses, but also a lightening stricken Harry Potter without glasses.

Kaito blinked innocently and pulled a face that resembled a 7 year old. Akako quickly noted that he was making progress, therefore the side effect must be wearing off.

Hakuba, however, was _not_ happy. He did not need a mirror to tell him that he looked like a lightening-stricken-blonde-Harry Potter. He also did not need telling that he looked all of a sudden _ridiculous_ as Aoko's mop hung lopsided to her arms and Akako surveyed him as she would a magical potion ingredient.

The worst of all is that the all-polite-and-calmness Hakuba Saguru cannot, on any occasion, lose his temper. Not in front of ladies, anyway. He mentally noted that this was one of the moments when he wished he was not a high-profile English gentleman.

"Purrrdy," Kaito commented, swaying from side to side. Akako rose an eyebrow. _Maybe the side effect could not be predicted at all, _she absently scratched her nose as Hakuba reached for the other boy.

Maybe it was the I-am-going-to-obliterate-you look in the detective's eyes that got Aoko worried as she gripped her mop again in an attempt to ward off Hakuba from Kaito. The latter only extended his arms in welcome, which made even Akako to stare in alarm.

"Um… maybe you should leave it till whatever he's on has worn off," she suggested uncertainly, unable to tear her gaze away from the warming smiling apparently-young-at-heart Kaito.

"No, I'll deal with this."

Hakuba smiled lightly as his fingers reached Kaito's face and tightened around the boy's nose. Kaito blinked. Both Aoko and Akako moved closer to get a better look as the detective bent down, eyes locking with Kaito's, lips twisting slightly upwards.

"Ahhh… whadayuu doiiing?"

Aoko automatically edged along to Akako as both of their eyes widened marginally.

"Are they going to kiss?" She hissed softly into the other girl's ear, who continued to stare with vast interest.

"I hope so, at least that means I _can_ create a love potion after all."

Then Aoko pointed out correctly that it was in fact Hakuba who was making the first move, much to Akako's dismay.

"Kuroba-kun." A completely unaware Hakuba smiled benevolently down at Kaito and lectured on, "You do not mess up other people's hair at random, that is rude, OK?"

Aoko and Akako exchanged worried glances while Kaito nibbled on his lower lip.

"Messing up other people's hair is rude, you got that?" Hakuba repeated, smiling ever-so-sweetly. Aoko leaned over to Akako's shoulder:

"Akako, are you sure this thing you put in Kaito's lunch…well, it's not contagious?"

Akako made a noise that was halfway between a chuckle and a cough, and Aoko took that was a 'not sure'.

Hakuba's smile was now a source of concern for everyone, even Kaito looked agitated as he shifted uncomfortably under Hakuba's gaze. The blonde, however, continued:

"Good boys don't do this kind of things, you got that, Kuroba-kun? Are you a good boy?"

"OK now this is just _plainly wrong_,"

Akako rubbed her forehead while Aoko rested her mop in her lap, clearly enjoying the show.

"I think it's called _patronising_," she mused, smiling as she suddenly caught on, "Apparently it's one of the good but insufferable virtues of Englishmen."

Kaito now began to pout as he also caught on the superior air the other boy was radiating.

"Donn wanna…"

"Kuroba-kun, listen to me," Hakuba lowered his voice as a dangerous gleam began to dance in his eyes, "_don't. ever. Do. It. Again._"

The girls watched as Kaito pouted and pouted and pouted and thought he was going to cry. They were getting to their feet when Kaito's expression seemed to snap open and close like a camera, then slowly turned into something very familiar as both Hakuba and Akako recognised as the Poker Face.

"Must be wearing off," Akako breathed as she slowly backed away from the two boys, Aoko following her, defensive mechanism – the mop - ready in her hand.

Both Hakuba and Kaito seemed to freeze as the former continued to pinch the latter's nose, while the latter stared, now with full consciousness, at the former.

Hakuba's smile slowly faded into an awkward uplift of the lip corners as Kaito's stare became increasingly filled with homicide. He waited until the door clicked after the girls' exit to speak, by which time Hakuba's hands were aching so the blonde retreated, leaving Kaito free to take a long sniff.

"Hakuba," he started, straightening his backs. The blonde realised that the boy wasn't that short at all, and immediately wanted to take a step back, but seemed to glue himself to the floor instead. Kaito continued. "Hakuba. What _happened?_"

Hakuba looked unsure how to answer. He became aware of two red spots on the bridge of Kaito's nose where his fingers had been, and absent-mindedly rubbed his own.

"Well," he began, but was cut short as the other boy surveyed him incredulously.

"What happened to your _hair?_"

"…"

Hakuba suddenly became aware of Kaito's eyes, because of both his own reflections and the inconceivable smirk hidden underneath it.

He sighed.

"You know something, Kuroba?" Hakuba rummaged through his hair with his own hands, smiling again ever so slightly.

"It's because I hate you with a passion."

Kaito stared.

"That does explain a lot," he replied softly, getting up and continued to stare Hakuba square in the eyes. "So what is it that _I_ did to make you hate me so much?"

Hakuba blinked and caught on, letting out a small chuckle as he saw Kaito approach with a twinkle in the lake-blue eyes. Just as the dark-haired boy closed in, Hakuba used his 6cm advantage in height and looked down at him, regaining his confidence as he spoke.

"No, Kaito, we didn't do whatever you thought we did," he mused.

Kaito looked uncertain whether to be disappointed or embarrassed, so paused and gave a half-hearted shrug instead, turning away as he did so.

Hakuba suddenly felt a jolt in his stomach as he automatically reached out to grab Kaito's arm, locking eyes with the brunette in the process. As Kaito glanced at him questioningly he heard himself saying,

"…But I wouldn't mind catching up a bit."

To that Kaito smiled, glided his hands up Hakuba's neck and rummaged the detective's hair through and through again while their lips met for a gentle kiss.

Hakuba murmured 'bad boy' in between breaks, and when Kaito 'mmm?'ed for an answer, tried to suppress a satisfied grin.

**Fin.**

* * *

Waa I want more Hakuba fics I love Hakuba XD 

I did my best so I hope you've enjoyed it. Ummm…so? -looks at you hopefully-


End file.
